Finding a Miracle
by OccasionallyCreative
Summary: One night in Autumn's bedroom, Tom and Autumn discuss his former partners. A little bit fluffy, dialogue driven. One-shot.


"Tom."

Tom Hansen of Margate, New Jersey, opens his eyes to see his girlfriend of six months staring at him, her hair messy from sleep. He likes it that way. She's smiling as well. Her tone though, is worrying. For it is her tone which indicates something much more serious.

"I think it's time."

He frowns and sits up slightly, checking the alarm clock beside her bed. She laughs lightly and pulls him down towards her, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I mean, it's time to have the talk."

He blinks, pausing momentarily before speaking.

"Wow. That's kind of cruel, to dump me after we've had sex."

"I'd never do that," she says, frowning slightly. She continues. "No, I mean the other talk."

"Oh. The _other_ talk?"

"Yes. The previous partners talk."

Relief floods through him, and he breaks out into a smile, turning onto his side and placing a hand on her naked waist.

"Cool. You first."

"I'd rather hear you," she retorts, smiling again. God damn it. He'd do anything for her, and that smile. She just had to show him the freckle on her left elbow and he would be completely powerless. He sighs, thinking back.

"Okay. First there was... Debbie. I was seventeen, I think. She was eighteen."

"A cougar?"

"Yeah. She acted young though. The fact that she was short didn't help either. That lasted about two months. Then there was Rachel. She was in my class, and the hottest girl there. So for about six months, I was king of the school. Then she dumped me for the captain of the football team and I went back to being a geek."

"Hm. Bit of a cliché, but go on."

"Okay. Then the rest of high school was pretty dry. So was college come to think of it. Then, a few months after graduation, I met Debbie again. She had grown... _really_ tall and man, her breasts..." He stops speaking when she pointedly raises her eyebrows.

"Th–they were average, at best."

She laughs and kisses him as a reward.

"Good save," she murmurs, lying back onto her pillow. The smile is back. He continues.

"We dated for a little while, with it eventually coming to an end at around the two year mark. Then another six months passed. And then... Summer."

"Ah. Summer."

He frowns.

"What does that '_ah_' mean?"

"You talked continuously about her for a few weeks after we met."

"Oh." He can feel a blush rising in his cheeks.

"Yeah. In fact, I did briefly wonder if you were going to go all _'Vertigo'_ on me and try and make me into her."

He can't help but laugh at this ridiculous sounding idea.

"I would never do something like that."

"I know that _now_. Anyway, back to your love life. How was Summer?"

"Great, overall. Though a bit..." he trails off, shrugging slightly. She responds with silence, and instead snuggles closer to him. She knows what is coming next.

"And then?"

"Well, then it was you. And it continues to be you, six months down the line."

"Hopefully it'll continue to be me for a while yet."

He looks down at her, looks down at his girlfriend of six months as she lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around his waist. However, with Tom, it doesn't matter to him how long they are together. It could be six weeks, six days or even six years. He doesn't particularly care, because all he is focused on right now is her, and spending every minute he can with her.

Gazing around the room, he considers her words. Her walls – and a portion of her ceiling – are covered with band posters (though no trace of The Smiths he notices), and her desk – shoved thoughtlessly into the left corner of the room – is covered in papers. He knows that there is a computer somewhere amongst the junk, he is sure of it. After all, he has seen her use it once before now, on October 5th, dressed in only his shirt and a pair of panties.

Remembering, he looks back at her, smiling slightly. She, on the other hand, is already half asleep.

"Autumn?"

"Mm."

"I'm really glad you didn't get that job."

A pause. A pause which makes him worry. Long pauses in movies always meant something bad, after all. His worries prove unnecessary, for she simply sighs contentedly.

"I'm happy you didn't get it either."

And so, as he gazes up at the ceiling and the flat, glossy eyes of Ville Valo glare back at him... that is when he knows. Yes, he knows for certain that miracles didn't happen. Yet somehow, just somehow, he says to himself, he has found one. It just took a failed interview to get it.


End file.
